How could this happen?
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Tony is moving on. But the ties that were severed keep being chased by the very same group that severed them in the first place. He is ignored and rejected by them as they look for him. Confusing? Read and understand. Some Marc POV
1. Chapter 1

Tony stares into the sun. He doesn't know what to do. WHOOP let him go months ago. And he was thrown into a world like he never knew.

He thinks back to the day that changed his life. Teams in WHOOP were supposed to have three people. Not four. He was respectable in his abilities, but his siblings were better. He was discharged. He remembered it clearly. Jerry called him to a room he'd never been in. He sat him down and flashed something in his eyes.

"Thank you for participating in our survey please come again," Jerry had said. Tony was confused. He knew that line was only used on discharged spies to explain what they were doing at WHOOP. Tony felt hurt. He was not going to… How did he remember? He put on his spy face and showed no emotion.

He was escorted outside and was taken home by his siblings. He felt hurt. They said he went in for a survey. Tony knew that the Marc, Megan and Lee he knew, weren't with him anymore. He held back his tears. If he showed he remembered WHOOP, he didn't know what they would do.

Back to present day.

He looks down. All he wants is to escape the darkness he feels. His clothes show that. A black turtle neck despite the heat, black jeans and a black ball cap. He looks like an evil twin of Tony. He notices the calls his siblings send to Jerry. He was able to intercept and listen in on their conversations.

Jerry was pleased to hear that he made the right decision. If only he knew that it was he would made Tony what he was now. Tony walked into his home. He walked into his and Marc's room. Not that he did anything in there. He just needed his equipment. He had noticed that he understood the mechanics of numerous pieces of spy gadgets.

He looked at his currant work. It was built for him, like everything else he made. It was a scarf, or so it seemed. He was able to link it up to his brain frequency. When he did, it was like a third arm. It was water proof too so he was very proud.

If WHOOP could see him now. He smiled. Only when he was alone, working on spy like stuff did he feel happy. Or when he was singing. Well doing anything musical. He put the scarf on. All his gadgets were on his person.

He couldn't risk anyone else finding his inventions. Even if it could get him back in WHOOP.

His hat had been built to catch any call, station, or conversation made electronically. It also could pull out an earpiece so he could hear and record a nonelectrical conversation. His shirt contained an electric pulse when he was threatened. His shoes allowed him to, for short periods of time, walk or run on water.

He walked into the kitchen. He immediately noticed his parents and siblings were in there. They all looked happy. They weren't as much when they saw his scarf. It was just as black as the clothes he wore all the time. But they were still happy.

Tony made a disgusted face, "What?"

"Tony we have some good news," said his mom.

Tony thought of what he would think would be good news, Marc failing an important test, Megan dubbed the ugliest girl in the town, or Lee losing a basketball game to a five year old. Yeah, he was still bitter about the WHOOP incident.

"And this good news would be?" he asked with a dark look on his face.

"You got accepted to Howl's Obbligato World," his dad said with a smile. Tony got a blank look on his face.

"Hauh?" he said confused.

"Good job bro!" said Lee.

"That's a prestigious music academy," said Marc with a smile.

"You'll love it there!" said Megan. Tony put two and two together. They were going to do this to get rid of the black sheep. The flaw to a perfect family. He'd either come back how they wanted him, or he'd be fully independent. He saw himself being independent. He couldn't go back to being the little boy they all knew. He thought carefully, what were the odds Jerry had something to do with this? Very high.

He looked at everyone smiling. He just closed his eyes and walked out. He wasn't an idiot. He had heard of that school. It was fairly new but it was good at scouting talent. If you got in, then you were one of the best. He wondered how he got in. He only sung in private or at school events with a group of people. And that school required a recording. Most likely Jerry. He sighed. He didn't need WHOOP anymore.

He walked to his room and pulled out two suitcases. It was a boarding school. That was the only good thing he could think of. He packed his gadget clothes first. Couldn't have Megan putting them on when she needed clean gym clothes. He was fully packed in half an hour. He sat on his bed. Him leaving was a win win. Marc got his own room, less to hide from. Lee could exercise alone. And Megan would be more popular.

Tony heard his parents talk as he packed. The plane would leave tomorrow. He was actually looking forward to it. This music school, how bad could it be?

**Okay I know this isn't great but please review. Yes I am a big Tony fan!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up early the next morning. He could've slept longer but he had something he had to do before everyone got up. He pulled out five syringes. Each contained a micro chip so he could track them. In case anything happened. He didn't think Jerry would bring him back if something were to happen. He first walked over to Mark. He was always an early riser. He put the needle at his neck. Silently he pricked Marc's skin, injecting the tracker. He then walked to Lee's room and did the same. Next was Megan. He also went to his parents. You never know what will happen if you're a Clark.

He then walked to his room. He put on the clothes he chose out yesterday. Not all black, but not very happy. It was a grey layered shirt with two guns. Next to the guns were blooming roses. The roses were the color of blood. He did buy this from the store but he'd rigged it to become magnetic. Either repel or draw metal. Very good for protecting him. He put his hat on. He never left home without it. He slipped on his shoes and put his scarf on.

He also grabbed his small wallet. It held his money and had a secret compartment to hold his microchips. It had a finger scanner, eye scanner and vocal recognition needed to open it. Only he could use anything in it. He put headphones in his ears. He now just wanted to listen to a song he'd found. It was on a video game. But he couldn't remember what it was called. He pulled out an iPod and pressed play.

_Well here we are again_

_It's always such a pleasure _

_Remember when you tried _

_To kill me twice?_

_Oh how we laughed and laughed_

_Except I wasn't laughing_

_Under the circumstances_

_I've been shockingly nice._

He thought back to when he first realized what happened. He felt the same way. In a way, he was killed when no one spoke up to keep him at WHOOP.

_You want your freedom_

_Take it_

_That's what I'm counting on_

_I used to want you dead_

_But_

_Now I only want you gone_

They didn't have the freedom Tony now had. He couldn't wait until this happened to them. Very few spies actually kept this going their entire life.

_She was a lot like you_

_(Maybe not quite as heavy)_

_Now little Caroline is here too_

_One day they woke me up_

_So I could live forever_

_It's such a shame the same_

_Will never happen to you_

In away, he could now live forever. He was free to do what he wanted. Be open and no longer hide what he knows. They were still trapped.

_You got your_

_Short sad _

_Life left_

_That's what I'm counting on_

_I'll let you get right to it_

_Now I only want you gone_

Tony left the room. He always sung this part of the song. He felt this way when he left WHOOP. He was his only real friend. And he was left behind in WHOOP. WHOOP stole his only friend. But the song, made him think of his siblings.

_Goodbye my only friend_

_Oh, did you think I meant you?_

_That would be funny_

_If it weren't so sad_

_Well you have been replaced_

_I don't need anyone now_

_When I delete you maybe_

_I'll stop feeling so bad_

_Go make some new disaster_

_That's what I'm counting on_

_You're someone else's problem_

_Now I only want you gone_

_Now I only want you gone_

_Now I only want you gone_

Tony sighed. This is why he was a loner. No one else could understand what he heard. What he said. Who he was. They only knew the used to be, the old, the younger version. He could never explain it to his siblings. They never listened. And his parents would send him to therapy.

He went online. Though it looked like he was just like he standing in the hall. He logged onto a chat room. He and a select few others used it. Online were two people he talked to often. Alphie and OmegiXD. They were always on at the same time. He signed on as his usual name, Cover. He didn't remember why he chose the name, but it was just fine.

'Hey guys,' he typed.

'Yo Cover my main man! How u doin?' replied Alphie. Tony smiled.

'Just fine.'

'U better or we kick the a** of whoeva made u feel like shinz,' replied OmegiXD.

Tony held back his laughter. These two could replace Marc and Lee any day. They were funny and they seemed nice. Tony wished he could meet them in person.

'Goin 2 a new scool 2day.'

'OoO! Whr u goin?' asked Alphie.

'Howl's Obbligato World.'

'Ur goin 2 H.O.W.?' asked OmegiXD.

'Yeah,' he messaged. He didn't see a reason to hide. He was an armed ex spy. No one would dare attack him.

'We go there 2!' they both messaged. Tony stood for a moment. He was going in knowing two people at this boarding school. He smiled. He was going to actually meet them in person. He heard the alarm go off in his room. Marc was waking up.

'Gtg. C u l8r!' he messaged signing off. He pulled his hat over his eyes. He watches Marc leave the room.

"Tony? What are you doing up?" he asked.

"None of your business. Why don't you just ignore me till I get back and _then _pretend you care?"

Tony saw the look of hurt show on his brother's face. Too bad Jerry never tested them on their spy faces. That would've been one test Marc would've failed. He walked into the room and grabbed his bags. He took them out to the car. He knew the entire family would see him off. Unless WHOOP sent robots to be his siblings. Not much of a difference though.

Okay everyone please review! The song is Portal 2: End Credits Song 'Want You Gone' by Jonathan Coulton 


	3. Chapter 3

His family was at the airport in no time. He was surprised that Jerry didn't send robots to see him off and send his siblings on a mission. He looked around the airport. He saw numerous WHOOP spies. He kept a calm and dull witted face. If he screwed up here, it would raise too many questions. He walked to the security point. The machine was WHOOP based. Tony knew that it wouldn't be able to scan the gadgets on him. They were able to scramble the code on the machine, saying he was all clear.

He put his wallet in the bin and walked right through. He then picked up his wallet and put it back in his pocket. He looked back at his family. His parents were teary eyed and smiling. Lee said something about bringing back souvenirs. Megan was on her phone and Marc just stood there. He had a similar expression to what he had when Tony talked to him earlier.

Tony just nodded and walked to the air terminal. He noticed that _Jerry_ was there. WHOOP's Jerry. Tony blinked. He then looked away. He felt rage swell in his chest. It was all his fault he was who he was now. A loner. If only Jerry could see beyond the black. He would see a spy. And that's all.

He got onto the plane. He noticed how many open seats there were. Tony sat at a window seat. He had his iPod ready for take off. Right before the plane doors closed a man came running in.

"Made it!" he said with his arms in the air. He was a fairly tall. He had a small ponytail that contained his reddish brown hair. He also had a small beard on his chin. He was wearing a black long coat over a red shirt and black pants. He had a huge smile on his face. Then he looked at the attendant.

"Can I sit anywhere?" he asked. The flight attendant nodded. He looked around. He and Tony made eye contact for one second. Then he jumped into the seat next to Tony.

"Hello!" he said enthusiastically.

"Um hi," said Tony looking at the guy. He had a strange aura to him. Happy and upbeat nature too. He pulled out a small bag of chips.

"Want one?" he asked. Tony looked at the bag. Popchips. They were popped. Like popcorn.

"No thanks," he said. But his stomach had disagreed. It growled loudly.

"A ha! You and your stomach have different opinions," he said pulling a bag out for Tony, "I'm Phil. And you are?"

"Tony."

"No way. I'm supposed to meet a Tony at the airport we're heading to."

Tony looked at this guy to see if he was serious. He couldn't tell. On one hand, he was a jokester; on the other Tony didn't know what this guy was like. He was still smiling.

Phil kept talking to Tony the entire time they were on the plane. Tony wasn't able to listen to his music like he wanted. But it was nice to hear a person's voice actually talking to him.

When they landed, Phil ran off the plane. Tony walked off. He was the last to leave the plane. He saw people standing with signs for people. He saw Phil among them. He was holding a ridiculously large sign. It was bright and colorful. Tony looked around for a minute but couldn't find his name.

He stood next to Phil so no one would _try_ and attack him. He heard Phil take in a lot of air.

"TONY CLARK! WHERE ARE YOU!" he blared. Tony jumped back and looked at his sign. The sign said 'HOW WELCOMES TONY CLARK!'

"Wow," said Tony.

"No, it's HOW."

"No. Wow that poster's big. I'm Tony Clark."

Phil looked at Tony. He put his hands on Tony's shoulders. He then let loose a ton of tears.

"I'm such and idiot," he said. He then walked Tony over to a car. Tony looked up at him and saw there was no sign of tears. This guy was insane.

They got into a bright blue prius. It was a pretty and sparkly one at that. Tony felt strange as he got in it.

"So what do you think?" he asked Tony as they drove. Tony noticed they were in a mountainous area. For the first time he wondered where in the world they were.

"The view is nice, and your car is, um, cool."

"Pft. More like it's _pretty. SPARKLY_!" he said in a jokingly gay man's voice. Tony couldn't hide his amusement. Phil looked back at Tony. He gasped.

"You can smile!"

Tony laughed. This guy made him feel comfortable. He was a bit weird. But so was his time in WHOOP.

"So Mr. Ex spy of WHOOP, do you want to spy once again?"

Tony looked up at him. _He knew?_

"I'm no spy," he said.

"I know. Jerry's an ass. So is grandma."

"Grandma?"

"Long story. But do you want to be a spy again? Without WHOOP?"

Tony thought for a minute. He craved his spy days back.

"That depends. What do these spies do?"

"Well you'd be joining HOW."

"But I'm already in the school."

"No. Helping Our World. The school is a cover. Many of our students are spies. Some aren't but a fair amount are."

Tony looked at him. He knew he was smart enough to get out before anything bad could happen.

"I'm in."

"Fantastic!" he said pressing a button. They then fell. They were in an underground garage. Phil got out of the car.

"You've got to get out Tony my man. Your teammates await."

"Teammates?"

"Well yeah," he smiled, "I'm not going to send someone as cute as you to fight evil alone!"

Tony felt uncomfortable.

"Many criminals are girls. We don't need you having problems!"

Tony relaxed.

"So who runs this place?"

Phil smiled and put on one of those costume suits that are Velcro in the back. He then put on a cap that made him look like Jerry.

"Who do you think?" he said devilishly.

"YOU!"

"Yep!" he said removing the cap. He pressed a button on a P.A. system, "Could Alan and Orji please report to the principal's office. Thank you."

"What was that?"

"I'm your princi-pal too you know."

Tony took in that information. His knew boss was his school principal. He was a spy. Again. All in less than ten minutes. Two boys ran into the room. Tony recognized them immediately.

"Alpha and Omega!" he yelled.

"Yo boss," Alpha said to Phil.

"You have those two working for you?"

"Well yeah. They are fine now that they have had that rouge program removed from them," he smiled.

"R… rouge program?"

"Yeah. They were made from technology but they are still organic. I had to work hard to fix them. They helped me create HOW."

Tony looked at them. They seemed fairly calm.

"Okay you two, be nice to your new partner!" he smiled evilly.

**Dun dun duh! What will happen next? Review please. **

**BTW**

**Alan is Alpha**

**Orji is Omega**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony looked around the room. In less than twenty-four hours, he had become a spy again. And he had been partnered with two of the most dangerous people in the world who tried to kill him and his family. And they were sitting next to him in class. Here they were Alan and Orji. Tony fidgeted. How did he get himself into this mess?

Oh wait; it was all Jerry and WHOOP's fault. He looked at Alpha. He smiled at him happily.

"Excited?" he asked.

"Uh, more nervous," he said.

"Don't worry; Pshycowaz is only so much psycho. The rest is questionable though."

Tony cocked an eyebrow.

"What does he teach?"

"He is our acting instructor," said Omega.

"What?"

"This school is split two ways with the instructors. One is academic, but you are signed up for the online version of that so it won't conflict with missions and training. Two is the arts. Most people come here for that sole reason. So your classes will be acting, choir, band, art, and writing."

"And since we are your partners, we have all the same classes," said Alpha. With that a short man walked in. He looked strange. Large glasses. A pineapple with a straw sticking out of it. He had a humorous aura around him.

"Hello class," he said. He looked over at Alpha and Omega. He took a quick slurp of pineapple juice, "Thing one and two get up here. And introduce the kid you've brought with you."

Alpha and Omega stood up. The walked to the front of the room dragging Tony with them. They stood him up straight.

"Everyone," said Alpha.

"This is Tony," said Omega.

"Our new project buddy," said Alpha.

"Wrong," said the teacher.

"How so?" they asked.

"More emotion. More passion!"

They looked at each other and both hugged Tony at the same time.

"This is our _new _partner," said Alpha with a suggestive look on his face.

"Yes, and so we do hope you get along with him," said Omega. Tony felt disgusted. They acted nothing like he remembered.

"Fantastic," said the teacher. Tony couldn't make heads or tails of this guy. And he felt warm in the twins' embrace.

"Get off," he said pushing them away. They let go quickly and walked back to their seats. Tony followed. The class continued in this chaos. When the bell rang he followed Alpha and Omega (much to his dislike) to their next class.

"Where are we going?" asked Tony.

"Choir."

"Well not really a choir but it works."

"What do you mean?" asked Tony.

"We all work in groups and then we perform in our groups."

"You are with us so we'll be singing together."

"What's our song?" asked Tony.

"What do you want it to be?" asked Alpha. Tony looked at him. He hadn't been asked what he wanted in a long time. He pulled out his iPod and looked through the songs.

"I don't know," he said putting the ear buds in his ears. They had ten minutes till the next class. He just pressed play on whatever.

_Tonight I'm so alone_

_This sorrow takes ahold_

_Don't leave me here so cold_

_(Never want to be so cold)_

_Your touch used to be so kind_

_Your touch used to give me life_

_I've waited all this time; I've wasted so much time_

_Don't leave me alone_

Tony kept walking, unaware that tears were dripping from his eyes. It reminded him of his time in WHOOP. Heck, everything reminded him of WHOOP. Everything he enjoyed at least.

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone_

_I'm…_

_Falling in the black_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_(Slipping through the cracks)_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black_

Oh yeah. He'd fallen into the black depths long ago. He only wished he could get out. He felt a hand on his cheek soon another hand was doing the same. He had his eyes clothes so he didn't see who it was, or if it was a figment of his imagination.

_(Slipping through the cracks)_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Falling in the black_

_Falling inside Falling inside… the black_

_You were my source of strength_

_I've traded everything_

His siblings had no idea what he traded away to keep his memories a secret. The chance of having friends. A chance at a normal life that isn't filled with the fear an old enemy will attack him. He continued walking. He opened his eyes to see Alpha and Omega walking close to him. Sort of pushing everyone away.

_That I love for this one thing_

_(Stranded in the offering)_

_Don't leave me hear like this_

Tony felt as if he was walking to his death sentence.

_Can't hear me scream from the abyss_

Wish his siblings could hear his silent pleas to get him out.

_And now I wish for you my desire_

_Don't leave me alone_

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone_

_I'm…_

_Falling in the black_

_(Slipping through the cracks)_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black_

_(Slipping through the cracks)_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Falling in the black_

_Falling inside Falling inside… the black_

He pulled at his scarf. It felt like it was suffocating him. Like the darkness in the song.

_Black, black, black_

_Falling in the black…_

_Slipping through the cracks…_

_Falling in the black_

He looked at Alpha and Omega. They were talking to each other eagerly. The two friends and the observer. That's all he'd ever be.

_Falling in the black_

_(Slipping through the cracks)_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black_

_(Slipping through the cracks)_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Falling in the black_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_Falling in the black_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_Falling in the black_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_Falling inside_

_Falling inside Falling inside… the black_

He took out his ear buds. He looked over at Alpha and Omega who were grinning.

"What?" asked Tony.

"Oh we are just so glad to finally have a main vocalist," said Omega. Tony thought for a moment.

"Wait, who decided this?" he asked.

"Um. Quite frankly we both suck unless we're following someone and you have an awesome voice that it would be a crime to let it go to waste!" said Alpha.

"So as lead singer, you can pick a song that best features you!" they said together. Tony didn't know what to say. He never had a say in anything. In missions he was told what to do. At home he was given grunt work. At school he was given smart kids who did everything. He smiled.

"Just singing?" he asked.

"Well no," said Alpha.

"It's a whole performance. And the best groups get prizes!" said Omega.

"So we have to…," began Tony.

"Uh huh. DANCE!" they said together. Just then their watches went off, "Mission time Ton-ster. Don't worry. Phil will handle everything."

"Probably said we were diagnosed with ass cancer again. Then when we come back, say it was just an awkward mole," said Omega. Tony blinked.

"Ass cancer?"

"Cancer of the ass," Omega replied.

"It's our way of getting out of class and explaining to the agent teachers that we were on a mission."

**The song was chosen by Bloody Alice so let's give her a round of applause!**

**(random clapping) **

**The song was Falling Inside The Black by Skillet**

**Please review and send me song ideas. I actually do listen people. **


	5. Chapter 5

Tony walked to his room. He was surprised how easy the mission was. Even though WHOOP agents were assigned it too. It was simple enough. Steal a microchip that held the key to nanite chips that would destroy most of the world's technology, making him able to sell his stuff and only his stuff. He was also surprised at his close and silent connection he had with the twins.

He only had to look at them and they knew what to do. Tony felt at ease. They didn't seem like criminals. But he knew what would happen if they were spotted by WHOOP agents. They would be sent to the depths of space, and he would… He didn't even want to know what they would do to him.

WHOOP headquarters. Marc's POV

Marc, Lee and Megan sat around a table in Jerry's office. Their parents sat next to them. They had just recovered their memories of being spies. They remembered that they were spies. The learned Tony wasn't one. But Jerry called them in here for a reason. What could it be?

"Thank you for coming spies," he began, "as you know criminal activity is on the rise. I think it's time to bring in new spies."

"Like Tony?" asked Marc. He felt especially bad because he couldn't look Tony in the eye anymore. It was like he had tried to kill him. And this thing walking in his skin was a constant reminder. The stare was what scared him the most. The lifeless accusing look.

"No. I believe if we bring him back he'll go rouge. For he'd need to have his memories brought back or we'd have to waist time training him," said Jerry.

Marc sat quietly. He couldn't listen anymore. He thought back to the first night Tony had his memories gone.

"_Marc," he said softly, "Can I listen to some music?"_

"_Not now," said Marc, "I'm trying to study."_

"_Then I'll go outside," he said grabbing a laptop. Marc opened his window. Jerry said watch for signs of insanity. It wasn't common. But it could happen. He heard something he'd never heard Tony listen to before. Dark and fairly uncomforting. At least for him. He looked out his window. For the longest time, Tony was still._

Here I stand

Helpless and left for dead

Close your eyes

So many days go by

Easy to find what's wrong

Harder to find what's right

_Tony then started to get in fighting stances. WHOOP stances. And began to move with the lyrics, like it was a dance._

I believe in you, I can show you

That I can see right through all your empty lies

I won't stay long in this world so wrong

_He then used more aggressive and more difficult moves. Still as intricate, like a dance. He pulled out his camera and pressed record._

Say goodbye

_Then Tony joined in with the song. Marc had never heard him sing seriously when he was alone. _

"As we dance with the devil tonight

Don't you dare look him in the eye

As we dance with the devil tonight

Trembling

Crawling across my skin

Feeling your cold dead eyes

Stealing the life of mine"

_Marc shuttered. He was good. But the song, was laced with meaning, as if he knew what they did. But that's impossible. No one ever remembered. But even so, Tony looked toward the window. Marc knew Tony couldn't see him, but it was as if he knew he was there._

"I believe in you, I can show you

That I can see right through all your empty lies

I won't stay long in this world so wrong

Say goodbye

As we dance with the devil tonight

Don't you dare look him in the eye

As we dance with the devil tonight

Hold on

Hold on

Say goodbye

As we dance with the devil tonight

Don't you dare look him in the eye

As we dance with the devil tonight

Hold on

Hold on"

_Tony slowed with the music and sat down. Marc's jaw dropped. Tony was a showoff. Why didn't he ever show this to people. He'd be instantly popular! Marc hit stop on the camera. He looked over at Tony's desk and saw a brochure. It was for an expensive music school. It said it needed a recording of talent. He knew Tony wouldn't send it. Because he always to lazy to send anything._

"And the one person I'd like you to find is someone by the name of Cover," said Jerry interrupting Marc's memory.

"So what's so special about cover?" asked Lee. His mom gave him a stern look.

"Cover is an inventor. We found some of his or her blueprints. They work very well. But we'd like to recruit this person."

Marc thought for a moment. Maybe Cover could help him bring back the old Tony they all knew and cared for.

Tony's room. Tony's POV

"So wait, why are we all sharing a room?" asked Tony seeing Alpha and Omega in the other two beds.

"We're partners," said Alpha.

"We need to stick together," said Omega. Tony sat on his bed. His family was a team. And they didn't stick together. They would probably end up killing and hating one another. The spy game would be the death of his family. Even before he was back in it, he knew it would be his death too.

"Also we need a song."

"What?"

"We need one by tomorrow."

"Do you want to do the one that got you here in the first place?" asked Omega.

"Look I don't even know what song was sent in," he said quietly.

"It was Dance of the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. It was hard to see you in the video. It was fairly dark. But it looked cool. Even though it was only half of the song."

"But I never recorded…," he thought back to when he was released from WHOOP. That one night, to relieve himself, he sang. He wouldn't have if Marc had let him listen to it in their room.

"I guess someone has too much free time," he said to himself. He thought hard. He didn't want to sing that song. He wasn't with a devil anymore. He was trapped in the shadows. He wanted to tell people his pain, feel his trapped darkness. But he felt like color was returning to him. And he knew that his time he wasn't supposed to remember was all bad.

"How about Promise me?" he asked Tony.

"Who's the artist?" asked Omega.

"Dead by April."

The twins looked at each other.

"Sure," said Alpha.

"Sounds good," agrees Omega.

"Hey guys?" said Tony. The twins look at him.

"I saw WHOOP agents on our mission. You two need to be careful."

They smiled.

"Thanks T-bear. We will," said Omega.

"T-bear?"

"Like teddy bear. Except you're our Tony bear. Our friend," said Alpha.

"And you need to be careful too Tony."

"Why's that?"

"Because we don't want them to take you away and make you forget us."

Tony was speechless. The twins turned out the light and Tony moved under his covers. He felt happy. No one, not one single person had ever said to him that they cared. Sure his mom and dad did but that was an obligation. He went to bed, happy he had made his worst enemies, his new best friends.

**Thanks Again to Bloody Alice. Please review and give me music ideas. **


	6. Chapter 6

Marc's POV

Maniacal laughter fills the air. Marc was used to it. He was a spy after all. Villains always tried to scare people with their insane laughter. But this laugh was death chilling. Cold a cruel in every meaning of the words. It gripped onto his very soul. It leeched onto his brain. He looked everywhere. But the sound surrounded him. He could see Lee and Megan. But they just stood there, as if they were deaf. He saw two shadows appear and kill them.

Alpha and Omega. They turn to look at him. They have dark and evil smiles on their faces. They looked above Marc. Reluctantly he looked up too. He saw Tony. With a gun. Aiming. And then Marc sat up screaming. He looked around to see he was in his and Tony's, well currently his room. _A dream._

He was sweating heavily. Dreams like this weren't common. Not for someone as composed as him. Not for someone who was a fearless spy. But what Jerry said gnawed at him. He knew Tony couldn't come back. Because of a chance. A chance that he would be like so many before him and turn evil. Marc felt a lump in his throat. Tony wasn't like that. He looked for the best in things. _When he was still in WHOOP._

He held back the tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't the emotional sibling. He was the smart one. Someone that people looked up to. He composed himself. But he couldn't help looking at Tony's empty bed in the room. If Tony was a constant reminder of WHOOP and what happened with him leaving, then the empty bed was far worse. He shook his head. Now was not the time. He had to find this Cover person. Maybe he could convince Jerry.

He looked at the calendar. It had been two months since he'd last seen Tony. He hoped he was okay. Because whatever was going on with their team was far worse. Every time he, Lee and Megan were all on a mission, they always saw three small shadows. Actually, they were their sizes. But it wasn't their shadows. They also moved quickly. They moved like _spies._

He was half tempted to tell Jerry. But they never did anything bad. In fact he thought they might be Beta. Beta was a person who left clues or notes for them when they needed it the most. Beta and Cover. Marc hoped he could meet them.

Tony's POV

"Really? You gave them our information?" asked Tony. He was looking at Alan and Orji (It had a ring he didn't understand). They smiled like little devils. Partially because they were caught helping Tony's siblings, the second reason was because of Tony's clothes. In the middle of the night, they gave all his clothes to the scientists of HOW to study and make more. So in the mean time, he was wearing a bright orange shirt with an awesome jean jacket. He was also wearing grey pants that hugged his legs. He also had a rainbow belt with a smiley face buckle. They even got him glasses that had perfect circle lenses. But the lenses were orange. (Think Ozzy Osborne)

He looked pretty good in it. His dark skin and hair complimented it well. He had an annoyed but pleased look on his face. He was tired of all the black, but this was ridiculous. The twins were still smiling.

"And you called us Beta? What the hell?" Tony remarked.

"Correction. You're Beta," said Alan.

"What?" said Tony with a quizzical look on his face.

"I'm Omega, he's Alpha," he said pointing at his brother, "And so you're our Beta."

"Is that some sort of Yu-Gi-Oh comment?" he asked. The twins looked at each other evilly.

"Maybe…," they said together. Tony threw a book at both of them. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

They walked out of their room together. They walked to the stage club. It was their job to cast people for the school performances. This time around there was two plays. One with an all male cast, and one with an all girl cast. And, unless you were a member of the stage club, you had to audition. Tony wasn't thrilled. The girls were doing Snow White. The boys got stuck with The Little Mermaid. Now normally, this would be freakin hilarious. A bunch of girls as short stubby men and a bunch of dudes in undersea bras.

But if he was going to audition, he had a good shot at being one of those dudes in bras. Or a dress.

He walked into the audition room with Alan and Orji. They went on right before him.

"Okay Alan," said a voice, "We're going to ask you to sing an excerpt from one of the songs on the list in front of you. Once you pick the excerpt, let us know and then start singing."

Alan looked through the music. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm going to sing… Single ladies."

"Please tell me he's joking," said Tony to Orji.

"You wish," replied Orji.

"All the single ladies!" he began. He didn't have the best voice. But it was rather entertaining.

"All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up

Up in the club, we just broke up

In doing my own little thing

Decided to dip but now you wanna trip

Cuz another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

Don't pay him any attention

Cried my tears for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me!"

"Okay I think we've heard enough. Thank you Alan," the voice said with a surprised feel to it. Alan smiled. He walked off the stage like a runway model.

"Wasn't that _wonderful_?" he asked playfully. Orji and Tony had the biggest smiles on their faces. It was too funny not to laugh.

"Next up is… Uh… _Orji_," said the voice obviously not happy with them going back to back.

"Alrighty lets see what on this list," he said sliding across the stage floor. He stopped in front of the list and microphone. He looked at the list. He scratched his head thoughtfully. He then got an idea. They could tell because of the way his face lit up. Without even saying the song he started to sing.

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen<p>

Friday night and the lights are low  
>Looking out for the place to go<br>Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
>You come in to look for a king<br>Anybody could be that guy  
>Night is young and the music's high"<p>

"Oh my god," said Alan.

"What?" asked Tony.

"He's singing Dancing Queen."

"With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
>You're in the mood for a dance<br>And when you get the chance...

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
>Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine."<p>

"Thank you we've seen enough."

"YOU CAN DANCE, YOU CAN JIVE, HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE  
>SEE THAT GIRL, WATCH THAT SCENE, DIG IN THE DANCING QUEEN!" he sang in a joking voice. Again Tony was trying hard not to laugh. The person who was the voice was not happy.<p>

"Get off the stage you moron!" they yelled. Orji put his nose in the air like a British snob and walked off. He winked at Tony and Alan. Their chests hurt from laughing. Tony stood up and composed himself.

"Next up is Tony Clark."

Tony walked out onto the stage. It wasn't as bright as he thought it would be. But he couldn't see anyone in the audience. He looked at the songs in front of him. He felt a chill down his spine. Most of the songs were originally sung by girls. He didn't see any song that he really liked. Most of the songs were uplifting. So he randomly put his finger on the page. He opened his eyes. It was a soprano male song.

"I'll be singing Alone Tonight by Genesis," he said softly. He took a breath and imagined how it would sound.

"There's nothing here, that I can understand

And no one cares I'm a lonely man," he slowly works his voice up. Soon enough, it sounds pretty close to the singer.

"_I touch your face and I don't know why_

_I call your name but you're going by_

_Now I'm alone again"_

People are quiet. Alan and Orji are smiling. He was a crown among jewels.

"_I have no name for each and every day  
>Until the year is done and fades away<br>There's a time in between the two  
>The old years gone by but it's not the new<br>And I, I, I..._"

Tony feels tears brimming his eyes. He wasn't paying attention to the audition, but the way the music moved him.

"_I know that'll be all  
>Alone again, alone again tonight oh I'm<br>Alone again, alone again tonight oh I'm  
>Alone again, and it seems to me that every time I try to change<br>Say that you're say that you'll  
>Help me reach the other side<em>"

Now normally they would've stopped him there. But nobody really wanted it to end. It sounded all the sweeter since it went on after the twins' and their attempt to get out of the play.

"_When the morning comes the sun is out  
>And warms me up again<br>What a funny world it is for me  
>And all I'll never be<em>

_It's not enough, it's not enough  
>This feeling I'm feeling inside<br>Oh I know it I know tonight that I'll be_

_On my own tonight, alone again tonight  
>Oh I'm alone again, alone again tonight<br>Oh I'm alone again, and it seems to me that every time I try to change  
>Say that you'll, say that you'll<br>Help me reach the other side  
>Help me please cos I know I'm gonna be<br>On my own again alone again tonight..._"

Tony looks at the audience. He stands there for a moment.

"Uh thanks for having me," he says walking off the stage. People murmur about the performance. Alan and Orji walk Tony outside.

"So you like singing?" said Alan.

"Yeah, I just tune everyone else out."

"Awesome."

"Ariel!"

"Hey wait what!" Tony yells at them.

"You've probably got the best falsetto voice in the school! It would be a crime to have anyone else be the star!" Orji said with lots of pizzazz. Tony thought about it. He was naturally high. Oh dammit.

Next day.

"Well, look at the slip we got. Orji, you got Sebastian?" said Tony.

"Hey! I've got a _sexy_ deep voice."

"Alan, you're Ursula?"

"I guess my voice is just that damn awesome."

"Who'd you get Tony?"

Tony looked at them. It was just so weird.

"I play Prince Eric and Adella."

"Adella?"

"One of Ariel's older sisters."

"NO!" the twins yelled.

"You should be the star!"

"Well, I'm not."

"Who is!" they demanded.

"Kevin Destin."

"Ugh."

"What?"

"Stupid head of stage club."

**Okay folks please review. And Holy crap. This is my longest chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Orji and Alan remained pissed into the morning. Tony could feel their killing intent for the person who got to choose who played the lead. Tony was fine with how it was casted. For most of it he would be a dude. The one thing bad about it was the fact that he had to "kiss" Ariel in two scenes. He wasn't looking forward to that.

But better than being kissed by a guy in a bra and a dress that's for sure. And Adella was only in one scene. She isn't in the wedding scene. That's just everyone who can be there. He only had one song as Adella too. And it was with all of Ariel's siblings.

"So do you think we'll have a mission soon?" asked Tony.

"No."

"He pretty much over works the spies who didn't make it into the plays. And then we go back on normal routine when the plays are officially over," said Orji.

"So it's going to be boring?"

"We wish," said the twins, "We've got the play, our song, and our school work, not to mention meet the parents' week…"

"Meet the parents' week?"

"Yeah. All the parents are invited for a week to the school to see how their kid or kids are doing. Phil covers for us saying that our parents are busy with work. While you… You might see your family in about a month."

"Unless Jerry gives them a reason not to see me," Tony moped. With his life and how it was set up, that sounded about right.

"Don't worry T-bear," said Alan.

"Yeah, if they are a no show then you can party with us and Phil all around the campus!"

"Party?"

"Well duh, classes are off during the week."

"So when is this?"

The twins rubbed their twins thoughtfully.

"Uh let's see. You've been here two months…"

"And today's Saturday…"

"Carry the two…"

"Kill the duck…"

"Divide by pi…"

"Well it starts tomorrow."

Tony stood for a moment.

"So my parents won't be coming," he stated.

"Why?"

"Because I never told them about this. I mean how can they come to something they don't even know about. It's like Mrs. Cataostoph always says, 'If you don't know something then you are ultimately screwed.'"

"But the school sends out a letter in advance," said Alan.

"Yeah, so your parents know regardless."

"Unless they live under a rock… They don't live under a rock do they?"

Tony laughed.

"No. They live in the same house you two tried to kill us in."

"Oh. Aw crap!"

"What? Oh," Tony said. He realized that if his parents and his _siblings_ were to show, they might have an aggressive reaction to Alan and Orji. Well Alpha and Omega. They had the same hair style, but their hair was darker, it almost looked black. But it was still blue.

"Um… If and only if they show up," began Tony, "You guys could probably raid the stage clothes from the theatre."

"Probably gonna have to do that," said Orji. But he didn't seem unhappy. The twins _always_ wanted to raid the props and clothes.

Marc's POV

"Mom? Dad? Can you tell us why we're packing our stuff?" Marc asked. Lee and Megan were nearby. They were curious as well.

"Well kids, we've been busy on missions so we haven't been able to read our mail," began Mom.

"But we saw we had a letter from Tony's school," said Dad. Marc felt strange. Tony's first letter home. Why did it take so long?

"It says that tomorrow starts the parents' week at school. In which we may bring the siblings of the student to the school as well."

They let the words sink in. For two months Tony had been gone. For two months their parents had been WHOOP spies. And for two months the house had become unbearably quiet. Even when Tony had lost his memories, he was naturally loud. He still yelled. Just not as often.

They all quickly ran back to their rooms and finished packing. Marc knew they missed Tony just as much. And besides, Tony's birthday was on Wednesday.

Next day Tony's POV

"Oh wow," said Tony seeing all the people that showed up. Parents and siblings of all kinds were everywhere. Older kids, younger kids, grandparents, aunts, uncles, the whole enchilada. He saw acrobats, singers, dancers, and everyday people who were lucky to have a gifted child. But none of them were his.

He thought he would feel bad. But he felt relieved. No worrying about them. No them coming to see the "progress" he's made in his attitude towards them. He realized that he still didn't feel any different feelings for them. He only felt more open to seeing things in a new light. Like spy work can be fun. Villains aren't always the bad guy. Just because you say you're a hero doesn't make it true. Things like that. He walked around with Alan and Orji who did their best to really stand out.

Alan was wearing a Jamaican outfit with a Baja hat to cover his hair. He was all bright and colorful. In contrast to that, Orji was wearing a white suit with a matching porkpie hat. They both contrasted so much; people (even those who went to school with them) were taking a double take.

Tony had his black clothes back. He was glad to have them. If he saw his siblings, he knew his attitude and hospitality would fly south for the winter.

He walked around with them for most of the day. By the time the sun was setting he met many of the parents. Many were going to their kid's rooms to spend the night with them and their roommates _and_ their parents. Even the siblings were following suit. Most of the people were gone when Tony, Alan and Orji started to walk back to their room. Until one sound stopped Tony dead in his tracks.

"Tony!" yelled a voice. Tony knew it all to well. He turned around.

"Hey mom," he murmured darkly. He averted his eyes. All day he had been happy. And now with the setting sun ran his feelings. He looked up and saw his dad too.

"Hey dad."

"Tony!" yelled three other voices. Tony felt a lump in his throat. As if his world was about to crumble. Alan and Orji got closer. Not to close. Just enough so Tony knew he could have an escape option. He saw his siblings. With their large smiles.

"Hey," he said with an immense amount of ice to it.

"How have you been bro?" asked Lee.

"You've got to show us around!" said Megan.

"Have you made any friends Ton-ster?" asked Marc. Now Tony didn't know that Orji and Alan were getting pretty pissed. Especially at that last comment.

"M'excuse? Qui pensez-vous que vous êtes!" said Alan angrily. Tony sighed.

"They don't speak French you Jamaican clothes loving freak."

"I said 'Who are you'," said Alan. Tony leaned in.

"You are an ass you know? Why did you say 'Excuse me? Who do you think you are!'" Tony asked.

"Guys, this is one of my roommates. Alan."

"And Orji!" said Orji tackling them both, "You must be the Clark family."

"Yes that's us," said Mom. Alan and Orji then grabbed Tony by his arms.

"Well nice meeting you!"

"Have a safe trip home!" they yelled running as fast as they could back to their room. Tony's feet weren't even touching the ground. When they got back to the room Alan and Orji went to a computer hidden in the wall.

"We have a computer?" asked Tony.

"Yep!" said Alan.

"Phil we need you!"

"Hello!" he yelled. He looked like just got back from dancing the salsa. In fact he was still dancing, "How can I help you all?"

"Can you give the Clark's another room?"

"Sure. Because they'll want to kill you if they know who you are right?"

"Yeah but the parents shouldn't remember us."

Phil's eyes grow dark. Tony realizes that betrayal doesn't fall to far from the spy family tree.

**Oh no! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

After a few minutes of sitting in their room, they could hear a knocking on their door. Tony sat in the corner hugging his legs. Even though Phil had given them another room, he'd have to find them. And currently they were outside his room. And his heart was shattered. Orji had his arm around him and Alan was blocking the door.

"Tony?" yelled mom.

"Are you okay?" asked dad through the door. Tony shifted uncomfortable. He rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"It's okay. Let them in," he said sounding like a dead man. Alan unlocked the door. His family came rushing in.

"Oh you cleaned up in here a bit," said Megan. Tony could see Alan and Orji biting their lips so they wouldn't say anything to them that would tip them off. Tony couldn't help but let out a death glare.

"Well this is our room," he said coldly. It was fairly roomy. Plenty of space. Three beds, three desks, three dressers, three chairs and three closets. The wall was white and the floor was tile. He looked over at Megan and Lee who were sitting on his bed. Marc just stood alone.

"How have things been Tone? We haven't heard a word from you," Marc said.

"Likewise," Tony replied, laced with spy meanings behind it. He knew that his family was going on with life, that he should be a part of, without him. Alan and Orji walked over.

"Our room isn't big enough to accommodate all of you," said Alan.

"So our principal will be taking you all to another room," finished Orji. With that Phil slid into the room. But he looked nothing like a principal. He had changed the dancing clothes to sixties wear. He even had a fro. Which, if you didn't know the guy, you'd think he was beyond insane.

"Sup disco cats!" he said as he noogied Alan and Orji, "You must be party boy's mom and pops! And sibs! We got a full party tonight!"

He then started dancing. Alan and Orji laughed. Tony let out a smile.

"Mama Lady, Pops of the kid and you two," he said pointing at Megan and Lee, "Follow me to your humble temporary home."

"Wait! What about Marc?" cried Tony. Phil had a devilish grin.

"I'll be back in a flash!" he said taking the rest of the family. The room was silent.

Marc's POV

He had to admit he was jealous of Tony. To have two roommates who seemed to understand him very well, and have no evil plots. Just very annoyed looked to their faces.

"So uh, how did you two end up going to school here?" he asked. He noticed Tony held his breath. _Odd. Why is Tony nervous? _

"I understand if you don't want to tell me," he quickly added. Orji and Alan looked at each other.

"We don't like talking about our family," said Alan.

"They never show for parent day," said Orji.

"Oh," said Marc. He felt bad bringing it up. He saw a computer with a lyric book. He walked over and looked through it. He then got a very un-Marc idea.

"Karaoke anyone?" he asked. The guys stared at him.

Tony's POV

Okay, who was this guy and what did he do with Marc? He walked over and felt his forehead. Was this the reason Phil left him here? His head wasn't warm.

"Uh T?" he said.

"Are you sure you're really Marc and not some crazy ass robot here to try and kill me and my roommates?"

Tony knew that would bring back some crazy memories. One time when it was just the two of them on a mission, Marc got captured and had to watch a psychopathic robot that looked just like Marc, try to kill him younger brother. He couldn't help but let out a small smile at that awkward memory.

"No Tone, just thought it would give us something to do."

"Well okay then."

"I'm going first!" yelled Alan.

Everyone sat on a bed.

"Everyone who's anyone should know this song!" he pressed play on a cd player.

"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<br>Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere!"<p>

Next thing Tony knew, Orji was up next to him and taking the next verse.

"A singer in a smoky room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on."<p>

Tony runs up there with them when they hit the chorus.

"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night."<p>

He continues on without Alan and Orji for the following verse.

"Working hard to get my fill,  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
>Just one more time<br>Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on."<p>

And with that he sees Marc next to him. All of them together. Forgetting the pain.

"Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on<br>Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people."

They were all laughing at the end of the song. Tony was finally ready. He felt his heart reopening its doors.

"Kay Marc! Your up," said Tony with a large smile.

"But I'm not good at singing!"

"Your idea," said Orji.

"Sing a song Marc sing a song

Sing a song Marc sing a song

We won't shut up till you sing a song

Sing a song Marc sing a song," sang Alan. They all joined in except Marc.

"Sing a song Marc sing a song

Sing a song Marc sing a song

We won't shut up till you sing a song

Sing a song Marc sing a song!" they sang happily.

"Alright! What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything you want bro," said Tony. They all watched intently. Unaware that Phil was standing right outside their door listening in. He was dressed now as a security guard. Glasses and all.

Marc looked through the songs. Honestly he'd never heard of half of them. So he randomized it. Unaware to everyone at the time, Phil was also rigging the music in there.

"Hope they like 'Soul Brother'."

Music started playing from the cd player. Words came up on it. Tony could see Marc was doing his best.

"God bless my soul here he comes now  
>The man with the most how does he do it?<br>Sure he's got style he's so heavy  
>He's a trip can do anything<br>Anything anything"

Marc looks into Tony's eyes.

"He's my soul brother."

Tony felt tears build up in his eyes. Marc continued on.

"He's my best friend he's my champion  
>And he will rock you rock you rock you<br>'cause he's the saviour of the universe  
>He can make you keep yourself alive<br>Make yourself alive  
>Ooh brother cause he's somebody somebody<br>He can love  
>He's my soul brother"<p>

Alan and Orji smiled. Never had they seen Tony this happy when he was doing anything involving family.

"When you're under pressure feeling under pressure  
>Yeah pressure yeah pressure<br>He won't let you down  
>When you're under pressure<br>Oh feeling under pressure yeah pressure  
>So he won't let you down<br>My brother won't let you down  
>He won't he won't he won't let you down<br>He can do anything anything anything  
>He's my soul brother."<p>

Tony saw Alan and Orji stand on either side of Marc.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Ooh soul brother anything (soul brother)<br>Anything (soul brother) anything (soul brother)  
>He's my soul brother brother brother brother brother<br>Anything (soul brother) anything (soul brother) anything  
>(soul brother)<br>He's my soul brother

Soul brother he can do anything  
>He can do anything<br>'cause he's my soul brother"

Tony smiled.

"Thanks guys," he said. They all then hit the sack. Alan and Orji jumped in their beds. Tony let Marc share the bed. He thought long and hard after everyone else fell asleep. Maybe… Maybe he could tell Marc one day. He seems to actually care.

**Okay, I may be a Tony fan but I have some real respect for Marc people. Don't judge me! The first song, if you don't know it, crawl out of the rock you live under, it's Don't stop believing. And the second is Soul Brother by Queen.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tony woke up bright and early the next morning. He slipped out of his bed and left the room with his tools. His family being here reminded him of his love to make new gadgets. He felt, well different. Not good, but not like shit either. He walked into Phil's office. It was the only place it was really safe to work on his 'projects'.

Recently he had learned that people with the same blood types were more likely to have a telepathic communication between them. He guessed that identical twins were able to act like one another because of it. He learned that he was O blood. Megan and Lee were AB and Marc was B. His dad was B and his mom was A. That explained why Marc could talk to dad so easily. And why Megan and Lee were so close. His mom, well, its family and love.

Tony thought about how he could harness the blood work of the body. Maybe it would bring them closer. Marc had shown that he still cared. Maybe the others were the same. He designed earrings. Little black studs that had a drop of every blood type there was. He sent an electric pulse through it. He placed it in his newly pierced ears. It was still sore.

He thought about Marc. He found out that Alan and Orji had the same blood type he did. It needed to be tested by someone who didn't have the same blood type. And he really wanted to know what was going on in Marc's head. He swiped his hair over his ears. If his parents saw his ears they would take him straight home.

He focused as hard as he could. But he got nothing. Project failure. Fashion pass. He would work on it again later. When his family was gone. He walked done the hall and saw his siblings Lee and Megan. They were too busy talking to notice him.

_Ugh,_ said a voice in Tony's head that sounded a lot like Megan, _Why couldn't I have a normal youngest brother like all the other girls at my school. He's so embarrassing being at an art school when I'm stuck at a normal school._

_He thinks he's so good,_ came another voice that sounded like Lee, _Just because he can sing a little. Anything he can do I can do better. I mean come on! He was released from WHOOP._

Tony looked at them. They continued down the hall. He touched the new earrings. They worked. Unfortunately. He took them out and put in normal studs. He didn't want to be listening in if he could help it. And he didn't want to hear anything like he just did. No tears came to his eyes though. Lee used him as a punching bag and Megan saw him more as a project to test her skills.

He didn't know what Marc thought though. He was smart. He liked to prove it. He was fairly indifferent. He would use his brains to help or annoy any of the Clark kids. But he only offered to tutor Tony. And that was only to get out of trouble with mom. Tony walked into the cafeteria. Parents and kids were laughing everywhere. Tony sat at his normal table. Alan and Orji slid next to him with Marc following. Alan and Orji were wearing matching ball caps.

"What up Tone?" asked Marc. Tony looked at him. He thought back to when he left. He can't cover his emotions. He wasn't top spy. He was kept because he was smart. Visibly smart.

"Oh you know, music craziness," he said with a smile. Alan and Orji gave his paper.

"It's the script Prince," said Orji.

"Script?" asked Marc.

"Yeah. I was cast in the all male cast for the little mermaid."

"All… dude cast?"

"Yeah," answered Alan.

"It's to train us to play _any _character. Even if we have to play the opposite gender or pretend someone else is the opposite gender," explained Orji. Marc thought for a moment.

"Who are you guys playing?"

"Sebastian," said Orji. He did look like the more masculine of the twins.

"Ursula," said Alan. He was a smaller build but a similar voice.

"Adella and Prince Eric," said Tony with a sigh, "Please don't tell mom and dad. Or Lee and Megan. They would never let me live it down."

"When is it?" Marc asked.

"In a month. Kids can send invites to people who they want to see the show," said Orji. Marc's eyes shined brightly.

"Can I come?" he asked excitedly. Tony looked at him. His brother. Excited about something that wasn't involving science. And not making fun of Tony.

"Sure. But just you," said Tony.

Marc's POV

_Why just me? What's going on?_

"Why?" he asked. Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"I just trust you more. Mom and dad are embarrassing, Megan and Lee are just, too determined to be the best. You, you're calmer. And fine with being who you are," Tony answered. Marc stared at Tony as he ate. What did he mean by that?

"Oh, do you want to come with us to practice?" asked Tony.

"Can I?" asked Marc.

"Sure. I don't say much but it should be entertaining."

Later

Marc sits alone in the audience. He was able to convince his parents to visit some of Tony's teachers. And they took Megan and Lee with them. Honestly he was glad not to go. Some of the teachers didn't seem quite right. He saw Tony get changed into a suit. He had already sung a song as Adella. But from here on he only spoke. And the person playing Ariel seemed a bit off. He was a terrible singer.

He heard Alan and Orji doing a warm-up with Tony.

"_Many mumbling mice,_

_Are making midnight music in the moonlight,_

_Mighty mice,_

_Many mumbling mice,_

_Are making midnight music in the moonlight,_

_Mighty mice,_

_Many mumbling mice,_

_Are making midnight music in the moonlight,_

_Mighty mice,_" and each time they got faster. They were perfectly in tune. Tony should've gotten the lead. His voice sounded so pure. Like a girl was actually singing it. Now he understood why he didn't want anyone else in on his practice. Or performance. Tony and _Ariel_ did the dance scene and then Tony was excused for the day. The prince didn't have very many scenes.

"Come on Marc," he said after he got out of his costume, "I'll show you around."

For the next week it was like this. Marc and Tony strengthening their bond. Orji and Alan becoming Marc's friend. When it was time to go home. Tony hugged everyone out of obligation. But when he hugged Marc, he couldn't help but cry.

"Stay safe bro," said Tony in his ear.

"I will," said Marc. As Tony left Marc felt a cold wet spot just below his shoulder. It was defiantly Tony's tears. Tony smiled. He put something in Marc's hand.

"It's an IPod. I put something on it for you as you head home," he said heading back to Alan and Orji. Marc looked at the IPod. It was black, new and slick. Just his style. And there were a few hand picked songs on there. All chosen by Tony.

There was Soul Brother, he had sung the first night. And Don't stop believing. And another he didn't know, All in a Mouse's Night, by Genesis. He was pushed into the taxi before he could put it in his ear. He wasn't able to listen to it until he got to the airport. He was on the plane sitting alone when he finally had the headphones in.

(Okay people, Marc is listening to it. As he hears the lyrics you'll see what Tony is doing. Kay? Good)

(Loving Couple)

_I can't see you but I know you're there.  
>Got to get beside you cos it's really cold out here.<br>Come up close to me you'll soon be warm.  
>Hold me tightly like we're sheltering from a storm.<em>

Tony looked up at the sky and watched as he saw a plane fly over head. Alan and Orji through an arm around him. They are all laughing and smiling. A crack of thunder is heard in the distance.

(Mouse)

_Think I might go out for a stroll  
>Into the night, and out of this hole.<br>Maybe find me a meal.  
>Walking along this new shag pile<br>Presents a problem all the while.  
>Nearly the door.<em>

Tony, Alan and Orji walk over toward there room. They all hope for a good night's rest after a hectic week with Tony's family. They notice how dark it has suddenly become. They walk a little faster.

_Suddenly he bumps into wood, the door is closed.  
>A voice from the bed, he'll be exposed.<br>Which way to run, must make for the hole,  
>The light's been turned on, he's blind as a mole in coal.<em>

They rush fearing the rain that has begun to fall. They bump into someone. Someone large and muscular. Lightning flashes behind him. They can't tell who it is. Alan and Orji jump up only to be pushed back down.

_Now I can see they're coming at me,  
>They've blocked off my door, I haven't a chance in hell<em>.

Tony shakes in fear as the person reaches out for him. The twins still down. One under his foot the other in his grip.

(Couple)

_Come on baby let the poor thing go.  
>I'm not sleeping with that thing around here, no.<br>Alright then, I'll fetch a box from below,  
>Guard him carefully, they're very quick you know<em>.

Tony is lifted off the ground. Alan and Orji are knocked out. Tony tries to yell for help but his mouth is covered. He squirms, unable to escape.

(Mouse)

_The door's been opened, my chance to escape.  
>Must run out quick, better sorry than late.<br>I'm out on the stairs.  
>They won't catch me now, I've the run of the house now.<br>I'll make it downstairs and into the breadbin.  
>That would be nice<em>.

Tony bites the man's hand and takes off running. He looks back. It was a prisoner from WHOOP. Probably here to kill him even if he no longer worked for WHOOP. He ran around the fence. He had to make it back to Alan and Orji. That was the plan.

_Suddenly he bumps into fur, that's very unwise,  
>A cat is much quicker than men and their eyes.<br>The chase that ensues can have only one end,  
>Unless outside help steps in for our friend in need<em>.

Tony runs into someone else. Leon Chameleon. He jumps back and starts running again. But with out his gadgets, he doesn't see any way to win. His chest starts hurting. Lightning flashing. Thunder cracking. Rain beating.

_But now the cat comes in for the kill,  
>His paw is raised, soon blood will spill, yes it will.<em>

"Yes now you will finally die you pesky spy," said Leon Chameleon. He pulled out a knife. Ready to take his life.

(Cat)

_Hard luck mouse, this is the end of your road.  
>The signpost says inside me, let me bear your heavy load<em>.

Tony jumps back as he thrusts the knife at him. His shirt is cut. A small shallow cut is made on his lower stomach. Blood begins to drip.

_But it's not to be, that final pounce  
>Knocks a jar upon his head, and lays him out<em>.

Tony is hit in the head. He falls to the ground. Leon Chameleon laughs evilly.

_But it's all in a mouse's night  
>To take on all those who would fight<em>.

Tony can't move Leon Chameleon lifts the knife above his head. Ready to stab his heart. Leon's back against a wall. Just in case someone tried to sneak up behind him.

(Cat's Story)

_There I was with my back to the wall,  
>Then comes this monster mouse, he's ten feet tall,<em>

Leon looks up to see a person.

"Look boss. Now the kid will no longer be a problem," said Leon. The person stares at him.

_With teeth and claws to match.  
>It only took one blow<em>.

"Fool!" said a feminine voice, "I said capture not kill!"

She grabbed his neck and started to choke him. He fell unconscious. She picked up Tony and walked off into the storm. Leaving Leon behind in the rain.

**HOLY FREAK! OVER 2,000 WORDS? AND DURING FAIR WEEK? YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Marc was unpacking his stuff when he saw a small and bright red package in his suitcase.

_To Tony,_

_ From Marc_

He slapped his head. He forgot to give him his birthday present! He quickly took it to his parents.

"Hello Marc. Finished unpacking?" asked his mother.

"No. But I forgot to give this to Tony," he said holding up the small gift.

"Oh I think you being there was enough of a present," said his dad.

"But I really want to give it to him."

"Well, I guess we could mail it," thought his mom. Marc stood for a minute. Next thing he knew the whole family was being WHOOPed. They all screamed as they neared Jerry. They were all piled on one another as they landed.

"Really Jer?" complained Lee.

"And I was about to go see my friends," wailed Megan.

"Well that'll have to wait spies I have a very important mission for you and only you will do."

"What is it?" asked the mom.

"It would seem as though Tony," he paused letting them focus that it did involve _their_ Tony, "has disappeared from his school."

They stood silently. Just yesterday they had said goodbye and left for home. And now Tony was missing?

'WHAT?" everyone yelled. Jerry showed that Leon Chameleon was now under their custody for questioning. But a person appeared on the screen as well. He was well trimmed in a suit. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He looked almost like a younger version of Jerry.

"Don't get involved. We'll handle it," he said with a monotone.

Phil's office

(No POV. Just so you all know what's going on in my kooky head)

Phil sat in front of a camera. He sat behind his desk. Behind the camera was Alpha and Omega with grave looks on their faces. Their eyes dark but filled with hope. They were assigned the mission from Phil to go find Tony. They would not take no for an answer.

"I am sending two of our best spies in after him Jerry, stay out of this. We will return the boy to school and make sure he is safe."

"This kid is under our jurisdiction, Mister?" he asked.

"Phillip Spice. Head Of HOW."

"HOW?" asked Marc who remembered Tony's school was also initialed H.O.W.

"Helping Our World. And that kid, is not a spy for WHOOP, therefore, it is first come first serve and we are already prepared. HOW signing out."

Alpha and Omega left, gadgets on them. The spies of the school preparing for a war, against whatever took their friend. Even those who didn't know Tony personally were acting like it was the crime of the century. Young spies had gadgets on hand at all times. They were ready.

Tony's POV.

He opened his eyes in a large pink room. It was filled with stuffed animals everywhere. One bed against the wall. He was on a pillow on the floor. He noticed he was wearing what looked like a dog collar. It was chained to the wall. In walked a very prim and proper girl.

"Good, your awake," she said bitterly, "It would be hard to bargain with your life if that stupid chameleon actually killed you."

Tony stared at her. He then realized she was one of Tami's friends. Silvia!

"Silvia?" he muttered weakly.

"Yep. And boy am I glad to have caught you. A loner. And a cute one at that," she said excitedly.

"What?"

"Well Lee is just way too full of himself and Megan, puh-lease, she is such a fashion reject, and Marc, just way to scientific. You however scream romantic bad boy with an unknown potential."

"Again, what?"

"And for you to just leave? Come on! Classic. You really know how to get a girl."

Tony thought about what Phil had said,

_"I'm not going to send someone as cute as you to fight evil alone!"_

_Tony felt uncomfortable._

_"Many criminals are girls. We don't need you having problems!"_

Oh crap. So _this_ is what Phil meant. She sat next to him. He scooted away from her. She, again, was Tami's friend. She wasn't as popular but they could be seen together. She had short, silky brown hair and bright grey eyes. She had a petite body and glasses. She was fairly popular. But she had been none to dump her boyfriends fairly quickly. It was hard to get her even to date you, much less keep you for more than a week.

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll let you go back home or to that school once I get what I want."

_Spoiled brat._

"And what would that be?" he asked cautiously.

"A full ride scholarship to HOW."

"But aren't you rich?"

"Hah! My parents are so cheap. I stole all the money used to put this room together. See the diamonds used in my furniture?"

Tony had a bad feeling. She stood up and walked to the door.

"When I get my scholarship, we can be a set!" she squealed, "Because I won't hand you over to anyone else."

_Okay first order of business when I escape is to send her to the crazy house._

He sat there waiting. He had no gadgets and no idea where he was.

Marc's POV

"Jerry you've got to send us!" said Marc after his parents had left to work in the lab. He, Megan and Lee were all anticipating a mission.

"Very well. But I have no way of knowing where he is," Jerry said. He pressed a button and WHOOPed them home. Each one went to their room to think. Marc walked into his room and looked at all the gadgets they had ever used. He didn't know how they could help him. He saw one of the first they had used. It was a very sensitive metal detector. He remembered Tony pretending to scan them for little brain controlling devices. He ran it across his skin for old time's sake. He ran it across his neck when he heard a *BLEEP* come from the small machine.

He moved the screen to his face. He saw it had picked up a very small tracking device, one that was nothing like WHOOP had ever designed. It was smaller and more compact. It was strange. It wasn't WHOOP, but it was WHOOP based. Almost like something a spy would create. He thought back to the morning Tony left. His neck had a small scab on it when he woke up.

His brain thought quickly. Maybe whoever took Tony bugged them! He could reroute it and trace it straight to Tony! He quickly pulled out a syringe. Now he hated these things to the high heavens but for Tony, he pricked himself without a second thought. He was able to get the tracker out of his neck. He placed it on the table. He started to study it. After two hours he had cracked the code. Tony was…

"Guys! We've got to go save Tony!" he yelled with concern in his voice.

Alpha and Omega POV

While Marc was figuring out where Tony was, they had made it to Silvia's house. They actually had to fight her. And her crazy psycho butlers and ninja maids, but they were able to get Tony. He was under a powerful sleeping drug. Alpha carried Tony on his back. They walked into a warehouse where they were supposed to meet the person who would take them back to HOW. They stood as Tony fidgeted. He had bruises on his neck and face. They were frightened and a bit disgusted.

But mostly they hoped that girl who get some therapy. Not that Tony wasn't a catch for a girl but kidnapping and being a perv about it? Nothing they wanted to be involved with. But like a cherry on top, they weren't done. Three people, who were not their contact had unexpectedly shown up. And their names were Marc, Megan, and Lee.

Marc's POV

He didn't know how long they stood there staring. At the limp person on Alpha's back that was their brother. There was no mistaking it. His black hair, small body, and covered in bruises. It was a bad day for Tony. They charged forth. Well at least Megan and Lee did. Alpha stood back as Omega stepped up. Marc saw something he thought was just plain wrong. Fear. Sadness. Concern. All mixed in to their face. Almost as if they were trying to protect Tony. Which was just plain crazy. Wasn't it?

**Okay everyone review. Sorry no music. But dang is this getting weird. Lack of sleep. I'm not myself today…**


	11. Chapter 11

Tony just hung like a rag doll on Alpha's back. His cheek on his shoulder. He looked scared. Frightened.

Tony's POV dream.

He was at that pink room. Trapped. He saw his siblings looking in and laughing at him. He tried to run but he couldn't nowhere was safe. All he could do was sit and take it. But for some reason his body hurt. And it kept hurting like it was being hit.

Marc's POV.

"Guy's careful!" he yelled, "You hit Tony in that last shot!"

"Sorry!" said Lee. He quickly started to try and attack Omega. He was fast. He also was aggressive. But for some reason not so blood thirsty. He went to tackle Alpha while Megan and Lee were fighting Omega. Alpha slid to the side. Tony's IPod fell from his pocket. The play button was hit and the screen was cracked. Volume was on full. And the headphones were out so the music was blaring.

_Show me how to lie  
>You're getting better all the time<br>And turning all against the one  
>Is an art that's hard to teach<br>Another clever word  
>Sets off an unsuspecting herd<br>And as you get back into line  
>A mob jumps to their feet<em>

The song is fast paced and just gives off a violent feel.

"Tony listens to this crap?" said Megan.

Omega was doing a good job holding Megan and Lee at bay. He seemed more focused on Tony though. As if they needed him.

_Now dance, f**ker, dance  
>Man, he never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<em>

_And now you steal away  
>Take him out today<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<em>

"What the?" said Marc as he noticed the sound of gadgets frying.

_With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<em>

And Marc did want to run. Their gadgets were smoking and useless. And against the "perfect" spies, what else could they do? But he didn't want to leave Tony. But Megan and Lee cried out.

"We have to go!"

"We'll get Tony later!"

They both ran out. But Marc stayed. He didn't care what happened. It was their fault he couldn't protect himself so he was going to save him.

_Slowly out of line  
>And drifting closer in your sights<br>So play it out I'm wide awake  
>It's a scene about me<br>There's something in your way  
>And now someone is gonna pay<br>And if you can't get what you want  
>Well it's all because of me<em>

He stood ready to fight when he saw Tony move. His eyes slowly opened. He slid off of Alpha's back easily. As if there was no fighting between them. Tony's eyes were hazy. He was a bit wobbly too. He walked between Alpha, Omega and Marc. He faced Marc. He stood in a fighting position.

_Now dance, f**ker, dance  
>Man, I never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<em>

_And now you'll lead the way  
>Show the light of day<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<br>Trust, deceived!_

Tony lunged.

Tony's POV.

All he saw was Alan and Orji or Alpha and Omega. He saw they were bruised. He saw his siblings in his nightmare laughing at him. All he heard was their laughter. He strikes as fast and as hard as he could. But he never did hit. He found himself wrapped in a warm embrace. Tears stream down his face. He can't hear a thing.

Marc's POV

"What's going on?" he asked now hopelessly confused. Alpha and Omega stood there. Then Marc sees them pull out a communicator.

"We've found him."

"Good work," says a voice from the communicator.

"His brother's here too. What do we do?"

"Bring him along! It'll be more fun."

Alpha and Omega faced Marc who was holding Tony and smiled.

"Wanna meet our boss?" said Alpha.

"Cause you're gonna have to," said Omega.

**Well, um yeah. The song is You're Gonna go Far Kid by the Offspring.**


	12. Chapter 12

Marc sat in a large jet with Alpha and Omega piloting it. Tony had fallen unconscious on his shoulder. He sat still. Alpha and Omega left him free to wander around the jet. But he felt safer next to a bruised and sleeping Tony. His long lashes twitched as he sat there. Marc wanted to see his eyes open though. To be full of life. Not like the dull eyes that stared at him with no emotion. He wanted to see his sparky green eyes laughing. He put his hand to his pocket and realized, in it was the birthday gift.

"So where are you taking us?" asked Marc.

"School."

"But we don't go to the same school."

"Not your school. Our school. Tony's school."

Marc sat for a moment and thought. They were at Tony's school? And Jerry didn't know? How was that even possible? Unless… Unless it was a school to train criminals. Marc's face turned pale. He _really_ screwed up big time. He sent his brother to a villain's school. And where was this group HOW that was supposed to cover this mission?

They soon arrived at Tony's school, landing in an underground basement. Down there were numerous kids Marc had seen on his visit. All standing there.

"Welcome to HOW's underground," said Alpha.

"What?"

"This is HOW."

He looked out and saw the man who told Jerry the mission was taken care of. H.O.W. was HOW? He slapped his head. How could he have missed that connection? Tony shifted and opened his eyes.

Tony's POV

He saw Alan and Orji inside of a jet plane that he had obviously fallen asleep in. He also saw Marc. He stood up and walked to Alan and Orji.

"Okay, I must be hallucinating," said Tony. Marc stared at him.

"Why?" said Alan.

"Because my brother is here and not trying to kill you for trying to kill him because you guys aren't wearing your hats that you wore when he spent the night in our room."

Orji stifled his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"That you aren't dreaming and he has his jaw so far down."

Tony looked over at Marc who had his jaw dropped. He started laughing. Then he stopped. Thought for a moment and then his eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" yelled Tony stepping back.

"Tony its okay, I'm here to help you."

Tony looked at Alan and Orji.

"But they already helped me bro."

"Look, I need to get you home. And how'd you remember they tried to kill me?"

Tony shifted back and forth uncomfortably.

"I never forgot," he said softly. Marc's eyes widened and tears came to them. They streamed down his face. He walked up and hugged Tony. Tony was too surprised to move. The smart, cool and collected one was crying on his shoulder.

"I should've stopped Jerry," he cried. Tony patted his back. Marc. Megan's twin. His brother. His, would friend work now? Yeah. It just started feeling right.

"It's okay. I'm the Beta of my currant team."

Marc looked up at Tony. Now he looked like the younger brother. His hazel eyes looking at Tony.

"You're Beta?"

"Yeah. Inventor of HOW, spying with my roommates Alan and Orji, or as you know them, Alpha and Omega. And a helper of WHOOP."

"Look Tony I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It was Jerry's fault. I guess I've been treating you all like asses since I was still bitter. I should be sorry."

"Aw," said Alan who had a bucket of popcorn he was sharing with Orji. Tony took off his shoe and threw it right in the middle of Alan's face.

"Cool. I didn't know this loving moment was in 3-D," said Orji. Tony laughed. Marc still looked uncomfortable.

"It's okay," said a voice. It was Phil. He walked up and hugged Alan and Orji. And then he gave Tony a hug.

"Why don't we talk more about this in my office?" he said. Marc then realized he was Tony's principal.

**Short and cliffie. Don't hate me. It's hot as hell and I'm so sleepy. But still review!**

**Alan: Yeah, or we'll find you.**

**Oh No! Get back in the story! I can't write with one of you missing!**

**Orji: But we need a vacation.**

**NO! Get back in the story! Help?**


	13. Chapter 13

Phil's office was filled with broken gadgets and microchips and pieces of scrap metal lying everywhere. It was a horrible mess. But Phil moved easily to his desk and sat down. Alan and Orji sat on one side of the couch while Tony sat between them and Marc. Tony was over cautious for all of their safety. He planed to slowly integrate Marc into probably what Phil had going through his twisted mind.

Marc shifted nervously. Tony knew he had a lot of explaining to do. Phil stared into space for a minute before a grin spread from ear to ear on his face.

"Okay, Marc was it?"

"Yes," answered Marc.

"You have two choices," he said holding up a finger for each hand, "Option one," he said thrusting his hand out, "Is that we wipe your mind and you forget this ever happened."

Tony saw Marc give a sick and upset look.

"Option two is that you work for us," he said. Marc looked at him like he was crazy. Then Phil put his foot in the air, as if trying to get another finger.

"Option three is that you'll be our spy in WHOOP."

"But you said only three choices," said Marc.

"Don't bother," said Alan.

"He can't count," said Orji.

"Can so," Phil pouted. Tony thought about the choices. He didn't know what Marc was thinking. Did he want to forget this whole endeavor? Did he want to leave WHOOP and start being even more like the big brother he looked up to? Or did he want to try and live a double life? A life that would carry lies to the rest of the family? What did Marc want?

"I want to join you. But it isn't safe for me to leave WHOOP," he said, "I'll be your inside eye."

Tony leaned near Marc.

"Why are you doing this?"

"After mom and dad became spies again, Jerry has been keeping me in the labs inventing while he sends them out on missions. It won't be long before he considers getting rid of me," he said as if it was a well known fact.

"But you're smart!"

"But Jerry is more interested in some guy who's been going by Cover. Genius inventor I'd like to meet."

Alan and Orji looked at one another.

"Was Cover found on a chat room?" asked Alan.

"Uh, I think so."

Alan and Orji smiled and looked at Tony.

"I'm Alphie," said Alan.

"I'm OmegiXD," said Orji. Tony smacked his head. How could he have missed that?

"From the chat room, I went by Cover," he answered. He watched as his brother pieced together the information he was given.

"Okay let me get this straight. You were released from WHOOP…"

"Yes."

"…but you didn't forget…"

"Uh huh."

"…so you started inventing under the code name Cover…"

"Yep."

"….and then I sent you to a music school…"

"Sounds right."

"….Where you became a spy again…"

"You know it."

"…and you've been helping our family on missions…"

"Totally."

"…with twins that tried to kill us…"

"Good guys."

"… and now I find out that the two people Jerry wanted us to find were the same person and they were the very person we weren't supposed to bring back to WHOOP."

"Got me there," said Tony. It was weird when taken into perspective that they were trying to catch someone who they didn't want to catch because they did want him but couldn't take him. Like a circle.

"Sounds like something my grandma would do," said Phil.

"Who is your grandma?"

"Jerry's Sister Sherry."

**Short but weird. The twins are still trying to escape so please wish me luck as I try to catch them! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Marc said nothing. He didn't know quite what to expect after leaving Tony's school. All he had to do was wait. Send info to Tony's boss when needed. Oh, and lie to the rest of the family while he was at it. Wow. Now he knew what Tony was going through when he didn't forget but had to fake it. Not telling anyone? He never realized how much he needed his siblings even for the little things to at least have someone talk about it.

And the music probably helped. A lot. Well Tony was obviously the most artsy of the siblings. So expressing himself with music wasn't too out there. Behind the blank face. Behind the hurt. Marc actually saw his brother smile. When was the last time that he actually saw Tony smile in front of Lee and Megan? Or even mom and dad? But then again he was trying. He wanted his little brother back. He felt a slight buzz in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. The front screen lit up alerting him of a picture message. He opened the message and smiled brightly. The picture was of Alan and Orji hugging a smiling Tony.

-_C U Soon! Luv U Bro~!_

Marc closed the phone and began walking a little faster. He was sure that after the little stunt he just pulled, Jerry would be waiting for him at WHOOP with his family. Not falling back with his siblings. Not even "retrieving" Tony. He might not be able to spy on WHOOP at all. He might go straight to HOW. But not to jump the gun, he walked in with an embarrassed look on his face as he walked into the building. Time for the truth. Would he spy or would he go?

Either way he was ready. Phillip Spice had placed a small device in his mouth. One that wwould prevent him from having his memory taken by a machine. A very small device that only could really be found if one was looking for it.

Tony

He sat on his bed sighing with… dare he say it? Content. He hadn't felt this calm in a while. Then again, he hadn't really had a _brother_ to talk to in a while. Sure he had the two idiot genius spy twins that were created by his parents' original spy organization but that wasn't quite the same. They had something brotherly. Just not brotherly like what he had with Marc.

"So… we have a spy," said Alan trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yes. We have a spy," replied Orji.

"A spy-y spy?"

"Oh yes. A spy-y spy."

Tony rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Alan hitting him in the face.

"Aw. T-bear in bad mood?" asked Orji innocently stifling his laughter at the fact his brother was hit. Tony gave a crocked grin.

"No. Pretty good one actually," he said as he dodged a pillow that Alan launched at him.

"Could've fooled me. Hey I have a question. Why does everyone throw things at me?" Alan asked. Orji and Tony didn't say anything for a second.

"Because you piss more people off regularly?" Tony stated more than anything though wasn't entirely sure of the reason either. It was never too clear but they always aimed for him.

"Because you're the oldest?" Orji asked.

"When was this?!"

"What?"

"Me being the oldest?!" Alan yelled. Tony laughed. Technically they were exactly the same age. But since society can't know what or who they were one had to be older. Society apparently chose Alan over Orji as the older sibling.

"Or because you're a little bigger?" Tony continued. The two looked at one another. A minute went by with them thinking.

"Nah!" they said in unison.

Marc.

"Please sit down Marc. This will only take a second," Jerry said in the same calm voice he used on Tony before he "forgot". Marc sat in the chair without question. It was his turn. And like his younger brother, he would be strong.

"Look into this would you?" he said simply. Marc gave Jerry a look.

"Just an eye exam. I promise," he said. _Liar_. But Marc looked into it anyway. A flash of light appeared before his eyes.

"You may go to your siblings Megan and Lee now," he said. Marc blinked what happened? Sure he remembered everything but… what did Jerry try to do? Not wipe his memory. At least, he didn't think he tried.

He stood up and walked out of the room to see his mom, dad, older brother and twin sister.

"There's the youngest!" Lee said with a smile as he gave Marc a noogie, something he only did to Tony. Marc did his best to hide his shock. He wouldn't… Couldn't… but he… he… Jerry… _did_. He erased Tony from the family. Sort of. He was creating the perfect spy unit. The perfect spy family. And Tony wasn't in the equation. So he got rid of him.

"Hey bro, glad you're safe," she said giving him a quick hug. Marc hugged back but nowhere near as enthusiastic as his siblings. Their smiles. His parents smiles. How could they forget Tony?

This was something that he didn't know how to continue. And he was the smart one.

…**.I'm **_**Back**_**! Oh no! My brain had a weird time with this one. Though, I think this is entertaining. Please review my wonderful readers of all ages. (that is if you are all different ages…)**


	15. Chapter 15

Marc was silent on the ride home. His eyes slightly glazed as he stared out the window. Why did the sun have to be shining? Why wasn't there any rain on a day so bleak? Why did everyone have to look so happy? Why was everyone so happy when they had family ripped away from them? Why did they smile like they had just won the lottery? What was wrong with them? What would he tell Tony?

Ice settled in his stomach. It ebbed its way through to his heart like frost on a window pain in the dead of night as he glared at everything outside in disdain.

"Are you okay Marc?" Megan asked. Marc didn't acknowledge his twin. His eyes lit with a cold fire and indifference.

"Marc sweetie?" his mom said trying to get his attention.

"N_o farewell words were spoken, no time to say goodbye, you were gone before we knew it, and only God knows why," _Marc whispered. How fitting it seemed. He was gone before they forgot, and mom, dad and siblings would never say goodbye. And yet they would search for him. Under a name given by circumstance. How long until Tony shattered with this betrayal? God he sounded like one of the artsy kids at school. Was this how Tony felt before he was banished by Jerry? No wait. Away from the artsy thoughts.

He sighed. Text Tony, email, or letter? Maybe call Phil... Yah that would be good...

No. He had to do this in person.

"Marc?" his mom asked again.

"Sorry mom. Just thinking about my pen pal," he stated. Inwardly he smacked himself. Pen pal? Really?

"Oh! Marc who's you're little friend? Where's he live?"

"Does he like sports?" Lee interrupted.

"How old is he? Is he hot?" Megan asked. Marc inwardly gagged. Ew. Nasty. Outwardly he gave a sheepish smile.

"His name is Anthony. He lives in Washington. He likes parkour and dance. He's a year younger than me and is more like a teddy bear."

Megan pouted at losing the prospect of a possibly cute boy. Marc recalled all information he knew Jerry wouldn't be suspicious of if he did listen in.

"Any siblings?"

"Two brothers," Marc said quickly. Well... It wasn't a lie. Just not the whole truth.

"Older?" Megan asked with sparkles in the eyes.

"Yes. Though I don't think you'd be interested in them."

"Why's that?"

Um... Um, "BECAUSE THEY'RE GAY!" he yelled the first thing that came to his mind. A small bead of sweat dripped down his brow.

"Okay."

Marc restrained a sigh of relief. This was going to be complicated as neither he nor Lee were gay. But perhaps... Alan and Orji could be. What did he know about twins who were scientifically created together who were extremely dangerous when near each other who love singing and dancing? He blinked in realization. Apparently enough for him to work with. Oh this was going to be excruciatingly awkward when he ran into Tony and his new team later.

* * *

><p>"Damn missions."<p>

Orji gasped indignantly, "Language T-bear!"

"What? We've been working our butts off at school as well as losing sleep from all these missions. I think a damn is in order."

"You're just saying that because you have to wear a dress," Alan smirked. Tony's face lit up bright red. There was no denying he was the only one in the team who could pass off as a believable girl. Wearing a dark green dress and his hair straight made a believable girl no doubt, but the fake c cup boobs were the tipping point in the outfit. His face stained a light pink from his blushing. Or perhaps his anger. Maybe a mix?

"Bad enough I have to wear a bra for the musical and now this? Phil must hate me," Tony groaned. Two arms fell over his shoulders from his two partners.

"Naw. The fem fetales are busy this week so we had to fill in," Orji explained. Tony furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Fem... Fetales?" he questioned. Alan and Orji smirked as they slipped into their black suits.

"All female teams with rather feisty personalities."

Tony shivered thinking of a team consisting of many Megans.

"Saucy sisters with short tempers."

"Please stop talking," Tony paled. Alan and Orji laughed at the younger's misfortune.

"Aw, is someone embarrassed?" Alan taunted.

"Someone like girls like that?" Orji cooed. Tony his his face in his hands as the twins laughed.

"It's okay _Tani_, we won't tell anyone you swing that way."

"Let's just get this over with," Tony grumbled. He grabbed a black purse (because god knows Phil wouldn't let him go without it) and walked out of the base with faux confidence.

"So parameters," Tony stated. Alan and Orji's faces grew serious.

"WHOOP spies have been captured by Lezile Phoenix," Alan began.

"She's a pyromaniac noted in HOW's data base," Orji continued.

"Given her recent escape from prison, WHOOP has been alerted of her activities and..."

"...sent spies to recapture her."

"However she is as tricky as she is..."

"...In love with fire. The only people she lets close are..."

"...Strong females."

"Like amazons?"

"Exactly."

"So... A feminist pyro with captured ex allies. Sounds like fun."

"Yep!"

"Wait. Then why are you wearing suits?"

"Oh. That's easy."

"Is it?" Tony retorted.

"We're your homosexual man servants!"

"Why? Just why?"

"One, no straight guy is allowed."

"Distracts the young amazon like women."

"Two, we don't look good in dresses."

"I mean we may have sexy legs but that only really works in a good old fashioned man-skirt."

"So your not gay?" Tony asked. The twins shrugged their shoulders.

"We swing both ways."

"Ambidextrous in love young Tani."

Tony paled once more walking faster with the twins skipping merrily after her.

**Been a bit over a year... Damn. Don't kill me. Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Put that camera away," Tony growled. The boys smirked as the followed their "mistress" inside the lavish abode. Tony forced a smile on his face as he walked up the stairs in his two inch heels. Alan and Orji followed two steps behind him as they carried bags in their hands for _her_. Alan slipped a small pink camera into his pocket with a soft smirk.

"Yes madam," he said confidently. Tony grumbled as he continued climbing the stairs. Walking in heels. He had to give Megan credit for the shoes she wore. It was harder than it looked. Reaching the top of the stairs, he curtsied before the lady of the house.

"Lady Lezile. I thank you for welcoming me to your home. I hope you do not mind my servants Alvin and Oscar."

"Your servants. They are-?"

"Not interested in the fairer sex."

"I see," Lezile glared, "Rise sister."

Tony stood tall and got a good look at Phoenix. She was at least three years older than him. Her skin was lightly bronzed with light marks on her face, no make up obscuring the imperfection. Even her red hair was pulled out of her face exposing the mark on her face and down her neck.

"You believe you can handle what it takes to rise above male oppression?" she asked raising a brow, "To do anything to defeat the so-called stronger sex?"

"I believe I can learn."

Lezile smiled at Tony.

"Your fire burns bright. Learn to control it so it doesn't burn you like it has me."

Tony's eyes widened. Lezile's smile grew.

"You will learn to not burn yourself."

"Yes ma'am."

"Go down the hall, turn right. Your room will be third on the right. Your servants will room next to you for your convenience. Tomorrow we will begin your initiation."

Tony curtsied again while Alan and Orji bowed. Tony led the boys to the room the grace and confidence. Once in the room, he tripped over the rug making Alan and Orji laugh. Tony huffed pulling off the evil shoes, throwing them into a corner.

"There is no way this mission can get any worse," Tony groaned.

"You can't wear boxers."

"Excuse me?" Tony squeaked.

"Sorry. But you need to take every precaution. So starting tomorrow..."

"Don't say it!"

"Panties!" the twins said in unison holding white ribbon donned lacy panties.

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>"We go in. Get out with the others. Then Sam, Clover and Alex will take Phoenix down," Lee stated confidently.<p>

"So Marc, did you get the homework done?"

Marc didn't answer. His gaze was steely and unmoving from the targeted direction. He kept his breathing calm and even. He couldn't risk revealing he knew about Tony. And he knew that Jerry had cameras everywhere. Especially on a WHOOP ship.

"Yo Marc! Ya there little buddy?"

Marc's jaw tightened. That was Tony's nickname.

"Don't call me that," Marc said coldly. Megan and Lee looked over at Marc with concern. Lee furrowed his brow curiously.

"Marc? You okay?"

Marc snapped. His head whipped over to his older brother.

"Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be!? Couldn't be better!" he complained whipping his head back facing forward. Lee looked over at Megan with concern. Megan shrugged her shoulders not knowing what was with Marc's attitude. Marc sighed releasing some of his tension, "Sorry. Things have been stressful lately."

Might as well be half honest with his siblings.

"Project bro?" Lee joked. Marc nodded.

"I have a report about human psychology. It's been irritating. Every person I study has given me inconclusive information."

"Sorry can't help you bro."

"It's okay Lee. I'll figure it out," he comforted.

"Hey guys, we're here," Megan said. Both boys looked out over the mountain range to see a glistening white mansion. The spies looked at one another before landing the plane in the woods. Each spy tapped their chest changing their suits from their usual colors to black.

"Let's go!" Lee stage whispered. The three traveled quickly through the foliage up to the mansion. They scaled the wall into a seemingly empty room. A lone light turned on making the spies freeze. Sitting in an elegant plush chair was a girl with bronzed skin and dark hair. She sat in golden yellow pajamas with her legs crossed and stripped socks over her feet. She raised a brow curiously.

"I would ask, but I already know why your here."

"Who are you?" Lee asked jumping into defensive mode along with Marc and Megan. She rolled her honey brown eyes in annoyance.

"Oh no one."

Marc's eyes widened slightly noticing the inflection of the voice. They quickly narrowed studying the situation. He nodded to the girl.

"Megan, Lee. Go on ahead."

"Marc!" Megan whispered loudly. He gave her a look in response. He sent a begging look at Lee making the elder sigh.

"Let's go Megan."

The elder two left the room leaving Marc and the girl.

"What? No warnings?" the girl smiled. Marc smiled back.

"Sorry Tone. Didn't know you would be cross dressing."

"Well, can't blame you for that."

"Why are you here Tony?"

The cross dressing Clark looked up at his older brother.

"Phoenix is a HOW villain. She's a pyromaniac who has been burned by her own passion. Where WHOOP is good with dealing with common revenge villains, HOW makes WHOOP pale in comparison with victim villains. Phoenix was horribly burned by an ex government agent. She then grew aggressive with time planning revenge against man in general. This led to more noticeable burns. WHOOP can't handle her. That's why my team was sent. She does have agents. All of which are male. No doubt will need a doctor for their injuries. Our job was to find them while subduing Phoenix."

"Well that's interesting," Marc admitted. Tony smiled at his older brother.

"Isn't it? How's life?"

"Not good," Marc sighed. Pain filled brown eyes bore into Tony's, "Jerry erased you."

**Another update in less than a month. Huh. Well, review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

Tony's eyes narrowed searching for a tale tell sign Marc was lying. As the minutes stretched longer he turned away from his brother.

"Lee and Megan..."

"Don't remember you."

"Mom and dad?"

"Same."

"You?"

Marc put his hand on Tony's shoulder. When Tony didn't move he sighed.

"On the radar."

Tony pulled his older brother into a hug, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Marc didn't feel any tears but could feel Tony tremble. His fingers dug into his uniform top but Marc didn't flinch. He sighed and held his little brother close.

"We'll fix this Tony. We'll fix this."

"No Marcus," Tony said softly. Marc's eyes widened at the use of his birth name. No one had called him Marcus in years. Everyone preferred Marc.

"Tony?"

"Anthony," he corrected, "Everything's changed. Even if-... Even if they do remember... Nothing is ever going to be the same."

"No Tony. We can fix this," Marc said pushing his brother away, still holding his shoulders to look him in the eyes, "We'll fix this together. It may not be easy but we will."

"You can't promise that," Tony said slipping from his brothers grip, "You can't promise anything," he choked, "You can't even promise that I'll see you again," he continued with tears cascading down his cheeks, "Because you don't know the future."

Marc grabbed Tony's shoulders again, forcing Tony to look him in the eye. Red tinted, honey brown eyes looked at him with sadness he would never wish on any one. Mascara blended with his tears from his disguise plopping on the marbled floor.

"No one does Tony. But we have the power to shape it."

Tony's frown transformed into a shaky smile.

"Aw, I'm rubbing off on you Bookworm."

Marc was about to comment when Megan popped her head back in, "Come on Marc!"

The two brothers gave one last look at each other before Marc left. Tony looked away from the sliver of light from the door. He sat on the bed as the door creaked open. His head jarred over to see Megan walk in. He warily glared at her.

"Yes?"

"We want to make sure you don't run off and tell anyone we're here. So since I am the only girl on the team, we figured I should stay," she declared sitting next to Tony. Tony scooted away from her and looked forward.

"More like you don't trust your... teammate," Tony stated icily avoiding the term "brother". It would expose a position of spying. Megan furrowed her brow.

"It's not like that. Marc understands."

"I'm sure he does. Look, if you don't mind I must get some rest. Lady Lezile will surely be cross tomorrow with the prisoners missing."

"Why are you here? You don't seem to care about what happens to the WHOOP agents. We can help you. You can come with us and-"

"Shut up," Tony said whipping his head around, "I am not some helpless child that needs saving. Especially from another child."

Megan blinked at her.

"That's not what I meant. It's just that everyone needs help sometimes."

"I only accept help from those I trust. Others just stab you in the back." _And even they stab you with poisoned tipped blades you gave them._

"Not everyone is like that," Megan huffed crossing her arms. Tony almost snorted. It's not like she remembered anymore. He blinked in confusion. What was wrong with him? Why was he so cross with her? Shouldn't he be sad? Like when Marc was around. He heard Megan gasp in shock.

"Your mascara ran! What did Marc do?" she asked with worry. Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes.

"Not your concern."

"Look, I might not know you, but I want to help. How can I do that?"

Tony looked at Megan. Really looked at her. Concern was etched in her face. She may be a bit of an egotistical brat, but they were still family, whether she remembered her or not.

"I used to work for someone I thought I could trust. That person took everything from me. My work, my friends, my family, and my name," he began. Jerry was probably going through spy work in order for his history to be a highly delusional orphan with a different name. "Now. I work for another. He's given me friends and a purpose. My family is small now, but it will grow in time."

"Who did that to you? That's downright criminal!"

"You're the spy. You figure it out."

Megan narrowed her eyes about to comment when Lee and Marc barreled through the doors with roughly bandaged WHOOP agents.

"We got to go," Lee said quickly running across the room. Marc followed giving a quick glance to Megan and Tony. Tony gave a curt nod. Marc responded with a terse smile as they bounded out of the room with the other agents in tow. Megan looked at Tony one last time.

"Tell me who you are. I can help you. I just need more information."

"I am who I am, I am who I was, and I am who I always will be," he replied with a smile, "Now off with you. I'll not cover if you're caught."

Megan nodded her head in confusion as she bounded out the window. Tony shut the blasted thing before skulking over to Alan and Orji's chambers. Both were sleeping soundly. Alan quietly while Orji roared like a lion. With much effort and grace, she kicked them out of their beds respectively face first on the marble floor.

"Owie."

"What was that for?"

"Tonight you two."

The twins blinked in confusion.

"I thought we were springing the rescue and capture next week?"

"Change of plans. We catch Lezile before any WHOOP agents return and attempt to catch her."

"Return?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to put on a show."

**I updated. You know the drill! Please be so kind as to leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

_"All by myself  
>Waiting for a "friend" to show<br>My magic won't help me now  
>Not until you walk through the door<em>

_Please set me free  
>Don't be afraid<br>I am always by your side  
>Come now, my friend<em>

_Death's sweet embrace  
>Was once a gift I'd yearned for<br>But now that I have found you  
>I don't need death<br>Not anymore_

_Come set me free  
>You'll be okay<br>I'll keep you safe  
>So, I beg<br>Don't go away_

_Friend..."_

Sitting alone in the marbled parlor, a scarred beauty sat pleased with the flames of her passion. The flames of her justice embrassing the cruel male agents like lovers. Yes, they would be as scarred as she. They would learn their place.

"Lady Lezile," a new voice echoed in the halls. The newest girl in her garden. The newest thorn to the cause.

"Tani. Could not wait till tomorrow to prove yourself?" Lezile asked innocently. The bronze skinned child shook their head.

"I could not. I wish to... dazzle you... With a performance of a life time, my Lady," _Tani _bowed. She did not wait for confirmation from Lady Lezile before her own words poured from her mouth.

_"You were a girl  
>Looking for someone to care<br>But as I entered your house  
>Cruel tricks were played, I unaware,"<em>

"Tani" began to sing as "she" circled the room. There was an odd tone to "her" voice. It, though high in pitch, was not feminine. Lezile narrowed her eyes at the new thorny Phoenix. "Tani" then curtsied at Lezile, a swift smile at the corners of her mouth.

"_Please let me leave  
>I'm so afraid<br>My father's looking for me  
>Let go, my friend<em>,"

"Tani" continued. She nodded her head ever so slightly. Nets and wire began to fall. Lezile growled as she avoided the traps falling around her.

"_Tables are turned  
>Pity is altered to hate<br>All of these things done to me  
>They are unfair<br>Now you can't leave_,"

The traps a strewn on the floor caused her to slip, to trip if you will. She fell to the floor in a heap. Writhing, attempting to escape, she only trapped herself in the web of nets further. She reached into her pocket for her emergency lighter, only to discover it had broken with her fall. She looked up at "Tani" with hatred and malice.

"_Give up all hope  
>I will escape<br>Don't trap me here  
>Oh I beg<br>Let me be me  
>Again...<em>"

It was then "Tani" removed her hair, showing instead Anthony. Lezile froze. Infiltrated by a mere slip of a man.

"_Please... Friend..._"

Tony finished. Lezile growled at him.

"You vulgar bastard," she growled, "How dare you make a fool of me. "

Tony's eyes flashed with hurt. Was that what he was? A child unwanted by even his blood. Oh wait, bastard meant a child out of marriage. Still, it hurt. How close she had struck without truly striking was astonishing. But he could retaliate.

"How dare you! Attacking the weak and innocent! Though male they are, they never asked for it, as you never asked to be female. Like you never had a chance against your captor. You are nothing more than a hyp-hypocritia- hypocrut-?"

"Hypocrite?" a voice called out from the shadows. Lezile turned her heads to see one of the two servants that masqueraded their ways into her home.

"I thinks so."

"Thank you Alan, Orji. Now, do you have something for Lady Lezile?"

"We do."

"Lovely silver handcuffs. For a lovely lady."

She was dumbfounded as the twins cuffed her hands together. Each grabbed her upper arms and began to drag the burned out villain.

Tony followed with a resigned aloofness. Her words slowly fading into the dark recesses of his mind. Well, more like being dragged by memories of Alan, Orji and Marc all getting along with him. It felt nice.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was anticlimactic," Lee complained. Marc and Megan said nothing. Each recalling their interaction with the child in the mansion. Megan was thinking about what she said. <em>My family is small now, but it will grow in time... You're the spy. You figure it out.<em>

She wanted to learn more about what she was talking about. Why she hated WHOOP. Why she was prepared for them. Why was she crying?

Marc was thinking about Tony. Or... Anthony. He'd have to get used to that. Tony wasn't going to respond to Tony... Or maybe it was to protect himself. Jerry would be wary if any of them learned of a Tony. Anthony was. Safer alibi without lying. And technically, it was Tony's actual name.

Jeez, this would take a while to get used to.

"Hello?" Lee whined, "What's with you guys?"

"Wha-? Oh sorry Lee!" Megan apologized. Marc continued to zone out. Lee narrowed his eyes slightly at the behavior of his little brother. Marc didn't even flinch. Not one indication that he heard him. He pressed a few buttons and engaged auto pilot before unbuckling. He walked over to Marc, placing one hand on his shoulder. Marc's eyes met Lee's. A foreign emotion sparked in Marc's eyes that Lee hadn't seen before, melancholy.

"Yes Lee?" Marc questioned monotonously. Lee was taken back by his brother's apathy.

"You alright bro? The mission was a success!" Lee proclaimed enthusiastically. Marc sighed at his brother's energy.

"Yeah. But we didn't make it out unscathed." _We didn't make it out _together.

"But the other agents are strong. They'll recover," Lee attempted to comfort. Marc gave his brother a small smile.

"Yeah. They are strong."

Lee swore his brother's smile grew softer as his mind floated onto another topic outside of the ship's boundaries.

**So this chapter uses Friend from the Witch House, suggested by the one, the only, Forestspirit of Thunderclan. Gave it a listen and decided that it could actually work. Maybe. It depends on what you all think. Now, please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

"I hate this."

"At least we aren't leads," Alan comforted Tony.

"Yeah. It could've been worse," Orji added. Tony smiled at his teammates. Despite his relationship with a majority of his family, he was feeling pretty good. Though it could have been better too. It had been hard keeping Marc's memory a secret from WOOHP. He had been getting a little antsy it seemed. Not that many of the spies there noticed. It was more of a family thing. And thankfully, Megan was quick to defend, according to Marc. Tony wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. They weren't on the best terms when her memory was wiped.

But on the plus side, that meant that only Marc would be invited to the Little Mermaid performance without difficulties. Speaking of... His costume was just uncomfortable. He guessed that it must have been planned. No school was perfect. Not even an artsy somewhat government ran facility. Itchy costumes were apparently a problem.

"Two days till stage time."

"Have you told Marc yet?"

"Yeah. Phil sent a letter with a ticket."

"Oh."

"Well that sounds like fun. Doesn't it?"

"Lose the sarcasm guys. I'd rather think about this play than what comes after."

Alan and Orji said nothing. In a matter of two months, the year would be finished. And Tony would need a home. One that wouldn't conflict with WOOHP agents placing him. If they were so ready to remove Tony from the Clark family as to remove their memories, then Tony would have to be targeted next. And they didn't want to try and fool the memory eraser twice. They might not be so lucky.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I promise I'll be fine," Marc complained as she gave him another hug.<p>

"Oh I know sweetie. It's just... You're on your own this time. Usually you're with Megan or Lee."

"I'll be fine mom. Really," Marc smiled. It was kind of funny. Though still strained with his family, he felt better and worse about Tony. In a way, everyone was happier. Even Tony. There was no shadow over him. Both a blessing and a curse for both. Lee no longer had a brother beneath him in every way for him to torment, nor be irrationally embarrassed. Megan didn't have anyone to teach social norms or talk with, but she was able to focus more on herself and her studies. Lately she had started her own research without Marc's help. Tony meanwhile was free as a bird.

He had no family to hold him back... But he had no family to pick him up either. And what was worse, he knew it. It was odd to think about really.

With all this he had learned about his brother, he was torn on if he should return. He wanted him too. He really did. But the damage couldn't be undone. Even if Jerry discovered who Cover was. Perhaps that is why he was thinking about turning loose. Leave WOOHP and perhaps one day join another organization.

"Oh, I just wish you weren't going alone," his mom said.

"I could go with him."

Marc's smile fell.

"You don't have to Megan. Really, I'll be fine."

"I know Marc. I just want to."

"Are you sure?" Their dad asked.

"Positive dad. I don't spend a lot of time with Marc outside of missions anyway. It'll be great."

Marc mildly glared at his twin. Of all the days she could want to hang out, she chose when he would be going to see their little brother?

"I only have one ticket," Marc stated smoothly, "I don't think I can get another one."

"That's okay. I can walk around the campus while the play is going on," she smiled innocently.

"Great," Marc stated trying to sound happy. It didn't work to well, but only Lee seemed to notice.

"Great! I'll grab my bag so we can go!"

"You're already packed?"

"A good spy is always prepared."

* * *

><p>"Do I want to know?"<p>

"Probably not."

"Alright. Carry on," Phil said walking away from two of his older students wrestling in the mud. Ah kids. Reminded him of the hunt! Oh wait, he was never part of a hunt. Though he did track and capture bad guys. Was that considered a hunt? Ah well, he was calling it a hunt.

As it was right now, he wasn't so much the hunter as the hunted. WOOHP seemed very interested in HOW's work. Not letting any information slip to their agents was easy. Especially since Marc had begun relaying information. Harmless stuff really. Most of it Phil already knew from his Grandmother Sherry and his great uncle Terry. Why they believed he would be like them was beyond him no matter how helpful. Better than being an accountant or a rodeo clown he supposed.

A faint buzz in his pocket interrupted his thoughts. He pulled an old beaten flip phone from his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. Huh. He wasn't expected a call from Marc. Hell, Marc was on his way there. Must be important. Flipping the phone open he placed it to his ear.

"Yellow?"

"Blue."

Phil chuckled to himself.

"Green?"

"No."

"Okay what's going on?" Phil asked a little more serious.

"I'm not... Coming alone... I was wondering if I could get _another_ room."

Someone was with him.

"Of course. I see no reason why not."

"Thanks. My sister and I really appreciate it."

Sister. Damn. This was going to be eight shades of awkward.

"No problem. I'll let Anthony know you'll be on your way. Enjoy your trip," Phil finished hanging up the phone. Great. Now he'd have to beef up security. And rewire any gadgets she had on her. And keep her away from Tony. The less time around Tony, the less clues she had. The less clues she had, the less suspicions she had. The less suspicions she had, the less of a chance she'd tell Jerry. The less of a chance that a government war would break out among the soldiers. Damn. He was getting gray hairs just thinking about it.

**Kay, so not dead. So here's an update.**


End file.
